


Dear Dirk

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Letter, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, cute boyfriends, me to my boyfriend honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake just can't seem to tell dirk that he loves him, always stumbling on the three little words. But maybe, a letter would help. He's always been better on paper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verdigris (Inspirent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirent/gifts).



> I love you <3

My dearest, Dirk  
    I wrote to you when we couldn't speak face to face, but now we see each other every day yet still I feel the need to write. Dirk, I can't can't find the words in my mouth to tell you that I love you. But I do; I love you more than the sun loves the moon, more than the sea loves the shore. I have so much love for you within me that it has nowhere to go, churning inside me and heating up my insides when I think of you. You mean so much to me, my dearest, much more than any other force on Earth that may drive others. But only you can drive me. Only you can drive me insane, with your ironic nonsense and ramblings about things I don't quite understand. Only you can make me love things at an instant, no matter how doubtful I was to try it. And it's only you, whom I could trust so completely with my heart even after it's already been bruised. And then only you could have fixed me the way you have. To give me confidence is a feat no other has achieved, and to give me pride was unheard of before I had you. You've given me so much, and I cannot express my thanks in a way for you to truly understand what you've given me. Something I lose so long ago, that I didn't even know I needed. Hope. You've filled me with hope. For the future; for us; for me, it almost feels as though I never lost my hope to begin with. You've made me feel like a new man; fresh, clean, and filled with love to give to you. I couldn't say a word of this to your face if my very life depended on it, but here I am writing it to you. But I can feel the weight off my chest now, and I feel so much lighter knowing that you know. That you know how much I owe you, for putting me together when no one else could even see I was broken.  
                              Your dearest,   
                                          Jake 


End file.
